Call Me Rockstar
by May Lily
Summary: When you're a rockstar. I'll call you a rockstar." What does being in love mean to you? Smitchie. xD


!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

_This is a little weird, not what I'm used to writing. I don't know what it's called, but it's Shane and Mitchie conversing. The first one starts out is Shane. Then it switches each line. I don't know if you'll like it, but. - Sapphire Rosie_

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Wish I did.**

**Call Me Rockstar**

"_What is being in mean love to you?"_

"_Mmm.. that's a hard one."_

"_I've been thinking about it for a long time."_

"_I can see that, popstar."_

"_Rockstar."_

"_Blegh."_

"_Have you ever thought of it?"_

"_I don't remember when it ever came up."_

"_Well you should."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you never know when it's going to happen."_

"_When you fall in love?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_It can't just happen, Shane."_

"_And how would you know that?"_

"_Because love at first sight isn't true. You can't just fall in love when someone when you just meet them."_

"_What if you're in love with someone you know."_

"_Then there wouldn't be anything to worry about."_

"_Back to the question."_

"_I don't know. I never found it an important subject."_

"_So you don't plan to have a life with someone?"_

"_I don't know what will happen. If it happens. It happens."_

"_That's a weird philosophy of life."_

"_And since when are you into this love thing?"_

"_Because I think I might be in love."_

"_Then you're not."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You can't think you're in love. You KNOW you're in love."_

"_Now you're telling me."_

"_You asked, didn't you?"_

"_I don't understand. Know you're in love?"_

"_It's easier to do then explain."_

"_So. You mean, when you're in love, you know you're in love?"_

"_Exactly. No doubt whatsoever." _

"_You know what I think?"_

"_It's about time you contribute an idea."_

"_Oh shut up."_

"_It's true!"  
"Well. I think true love is when. You feel better around them."_

"_First grade much?"_

"_I'm not done yet."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Okay. So it's when you're around them, you get this feeling, that it's right. That you belong there, with that person. That you, can be yourself with them."_

"_Of course."_

"_And, love, that's when two people, they want to be together. No matter who protests, or no matter if there is crowds against it. They will make love work, there may be fights, there may be disagreements, but let's face it. This isn't perfect. Love is never perfect. It's just, it will work out in the end."_

"_So. It's kinda like us."_

"_How?"_

"_Your manager, your fans, my family, your family. None of them wanted us to be friends. But, they realized, they can't pull as apart. We made our friendship work."_

"_I guess it works both ways."_

"_So why did you bring up this love subject?"_

"_I don't know Mitchie. I just needed your input."_

"_But you figured it out yourself."_

"_When around you, I figure things out clearly."_

"_Thank.. you?"_

"_You're welcome."_

"_So, is that how you feel about Raine?"_

"_Um. We're not there yet."_

"_You've dated for about three years."_

"_Didn't you say, if you don't think you're in love, you aren't?"_

"_It's more complicated then that."_

"_I.. I think that I might break up with Raine."_

"_Oh. Why?"_

"_I-- I don't feel anything around her."_

"_So you're going to break up with her because you don't think you love her?"_

"_I gu--"_

"_That's stupid, popstar!"_

"_ROCKstar."_

"_Whatever."_

"_It's because, I mean, she's nice and all, but she doesn't, she makes me feel awkward. Mitch, I can't live my life like that."_

"_Oh. Are you sure you won't regret it?"_

"_I.. to be honest, I don't know."_

"_I'm not going to tell you what to do."_

"_I appreciate that."_

"_But, think about it."_

"_I will."_

"_Good."_

_-_

"_Hey Mitch?"_

"_Mmhmm?"  
"I'm scared."_

"_You, the popstar? Scared?"_

"_Rockstar."_

"_Whatever. Scared of what?"_

"_You."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Care to explain?"_

"_No."_

"_Pardon me?"_

"_Um. No?"_

"_So you won't explain why you're scared of me."_

"_I"m not scared of you."_

"_Then--"_

"_I'm scared how you'll react."_

"_React to what?"_

"_I can't tell you. I said I was scared."_

"_Come on popstar."_

"_ROCKSTAR."_

"_When you're a rockstar, you'll be called a rockstar."  
_

"_What do you think of the term popstar anyway?"_

"_Popstar, hmm.. I don't know."_

"_Can't you just please call me a rockstar?"_

"_No."_

"_You're mean."_

"_I'm Mitchie."  
"I'm Shane."_

"_We've been here for a long time."_

"_Yeah, we have."_

"_So, Mr. Popstar. Please tell me."_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_Why you're scared."_

"_I just told you. How you'll react--"_

"_You know what I mean!"  
"What if, I told you. You..."_

"_Popstar?"_

"_What if I told you, I like you?"_

"_I"d tell you, I like you too."_

"_I mean.."_

"_Mm?"_

"_I mean. More than this. What if, I told you, I wanted to be more then friends?"_

"_Shane..."_

"_I'm sorry, forget I ever mentioned it."_

"_No, Shane. I like you too."  
"You're just saying that."_

"_No, I'm really not."_

_And with that, Shane looked down at Mitchie and pressed his lips gently onto hers. Sensations hit him, as the warm feeling went through his blood. He didn't only feel those tingles of attraction, he felt that it was stronger then that, he felt alive._

_Mitchie pulled away slowly and touched her lips with two fingers. Had she really felt that?_

"_Shane, you're girlfriend..."_

_"I already ended it with her."  
"I thought you.."_

"_I wanted you."_

_Then, both of them shared another kiss, loving the feeling and tingles they gave each other._

"_I love you, Rockstar."_

"_What?"_

"_I said, I love you Rockstar."_

"_You called me Rockstar!" _

"_Because you're a rockstar to me now."_

So what'd you think? :)


End file.
